Anime Vs Battles
by Eu sunt Dracul 1
Summary: A certain god of mutliverse is bored. And want to some entertainment. And what better way is to kill time than watching heroes of other universes fighting for the title 'strongest of all? Made by the collaboration of author 'A-Demonbane' and 'Insieme per la vittoria'


**A/N: It's been a while since i've written any Naruto crossover, isn't it? And i have to say there is some serious wanking going on here. And it seems its all due to a certain author named Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer. I know that guy love Naruto but he really over wank him and severely downplay other characters.**

 **Also, i 'm surprised that people on fanfiction are really that stupid to believe his wanking. Ahaha, I guess you guys really are. Just kidding. But don't worry, this story will tell you almost the true capabilities of Naruto, DBZ and other verses. Why 'almost'? Why not 'full'? The answer is simple. I'm not the author of those manga. BUT I will use the facts and feats shown by individual characters and spar them with other characters. Also, I'm not going to wank any character so don't you dare think that only Naruto or Goku or Ichigo gonna win. Also i'm using Namek Saga DBZ to make matches fairer and interesting otherwise the match will last for one second.**

 **To make it more fairer, i'm discussing about every character and battle with authors Insieme per la vittoria and A-Demonbane. Insieme is the best author of vs battles and if you have read this stories then you know that he do not bias any character. And A-Demonbane is one of the best debaters on this site.**

 **Anyways, this story was planned to be published earlier but i wasn't able to. This story is inspired by 'Inter-universal Budokai Tenkaichi" by HurricaneGohan64. I would like to thank him. And this story is written after getting permission from him.**

Far away from the universes known to man and even gods, there was another universe. A universe plagued by the undead and decaying creatures. A universe where living weren't supposed to enter.

In the center of that universe, there was a throne. On that throne, there was a woman sitting. Unlike the dead who wandered through that universe, the woman was young, beautiful as if in her early twenties. Her pale skin matching the white hairs that reached her shoulders. Adding more beauty to her emerald eyes and perfect red lips.

A sigh escaped from her mouth as she moved her hand to support her resting chin.

"I'm bored, so bored, so so bored." whined the woman as she moved her left hand up and a nearby planet exploded into millions of pieces.

"L...Lady Death. Please don't be angry." pleaded a servant in black robes. His face hidden in hood.

"I'm not angry. Just bored." sighed Lady Death. "Ever since Beyonder defeated me, i'm restricted to do anything to that universe where Avengers resides."

It was true. Due to her plans with Thanos, Beyonder had to step forward. He killed her then without any effort but without her, the balance between life and death collapsed. So he had no choose but to resurrect her.

But she was warned that if she ever tried to interfere Universe 616 again, then nothing could save her from his wrath.

"That damn Beyonder!" cursed Death before turning her gaze towards the poor servant "Hmm...do you have any idea what should I do?"

"Y-yes...my Lady. But that may requires interfering with other universes." replied the servant.

"You do realize doing that would be like making my own death warrant, do you?" asked Death bored.

"No, my lady. Those universes are far beyond Beyonder's knowledge. You can do whatever you wish with them" replied servant.

"Hmm...i'm listening."

"You can arrange a death for tournament among the strongest warriors for your entertainment, my lady." told servant.

"Mmm...I love this idea." said Death with a seductive smile "So which universes you suggest l should choose warriors from?"

The servant simply nods before he snapped his fingers and a portal opened up.

The portal showed images of a blonde haired boy covered in yellow energy coat and another boy with ripple-like pattern in one eyes and a unique pattern in other eyes fighting along with a silver haired man and pink haired woman against with a woman which Death seemed to remember.

"Is that...weakling Kaguya?" asked Death curiously.

"Indeed."

"So she managed to escape but to see mere humans fighting against her, impressive." remarked Death

"Yes and they have even emerged victorious. They are quite strong and it would be interesting to add them in tournament."

"Fine. Now the next one." demanded Death.

The servant simply nodded again as he snapped his fingers and another portal opened up.

It showed the images of a orange haired boy in back clothes having a large and a broad sword in each hand and a boy with spectacles carrying a crossbow made of spiritual energy standing over the unconscious body of an elderly man with long mustache. Soon they were surrounded by their friends shouting happily that they have finally defeated Yhwach.

"This is very small universe controlled by Soul king. And these are the warriors who protect him from any harm" told the servant.

"Yeah. Whatever. Next." replied Death bored.

Third portal opened up showing the images of a blue haired man laughing and eating a shinning ball along with rainbow coloured man, a man wearing bangles, a large muscular man with purple hairs and wrinkles on forehead and a kid.

"What is this? Are you showing me some picnic scene?!" asked Death threateningly.

"N-no, my lady. They may seem weak but don't get deceived by the looks. They are very strong. Please trust me, my lady. I'm not lying." replied servant trying not to anger her or his dear life will end next moment.

"You better not. Next."

A fourth portal opened up showing images of a man with hairs defying gravity fighting aliens wearing weird armor. Next image showing another man with extremely spiky hared beating the hell out of blue skinned alien.

"Those armors and hairstyle...aren't those Saiyans? asked Death

"Yes they, my lady."

"I thought they all were killed many years ago. Anyways, that mean Whis also live in this universe. Hmm...it would be difficult to summon them there without alerting him. But I'll manage anyway " said Death.

"I will summon 6 strongest warriors from their respective verse. So let's welcome our participants." smiled Death.

With a snap of her fingers, four groups of warriors appeared out of nowhere. Looks of confusion on all of their faces.

"Where are we?" asked the Toriko. The look of confusion on face was replaced as he saw a man wearing helmet and cape standing next to him.

"Starjun!" gasped Toriko as he and other heavenly kings took their fighting stances.

"I'm not looking for a fight with you. I'm just as confused as you." replied Starjun in a calm voice.

"Me too. I was fucking working at my shop and next moment i'm here." replied a man with red skin and nose enough to rival Pinocchio.

"Buranchi-san!" exclaimed Komatsu happily.

"It seems we aren't the only one who are wondering why we are here." told Zebura as he heard other groups' conversation, thanks to his extraordinary hearing abilities.

While in Ichigo's group, everyone seemed to be calmed as they knew that they would soon get there answers. Ichigo was ignoring the pain on his face from the kicked he received from Kenpachi.

It took all the efforts from Rukia and Ishida to stop him from fighting Ichigo While Byakuya and Toshiro silently observed everyone.

Meanwhile Naruto was extremely happy to see his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura was unable to control herself and again started fangirling over him while Kakashi and Gai were discussing with Gaara regarding their sudden arrival in such a place.

On the other hand, Goku was standing along with Krillin and Gohan and was surprised to see himself in one piece. He was sure that it would had taken him more him more time in recovery due to the beating he got from Vegetation while he was in Captain Ginyu's body.

Tien and Yamcha were surprised to find themselves alive. They were sure that no one wish them back to life. But nevertheless, they were quite happy. Meanwhile Vegeta was standing away from them. He was extremely frustrated from the fact that he wasn't able to get Dragon Balls to defeat Frieza. But he hated to admit that even he was helpless in this situation.

All the warriors' attention was caught at a certain person as they heard clapping sound.

"Warriors of different dimensions and universes! Welcome to MY universe. I see you have your questions but fear not we will have plenty of time to answer them" said Death as she stood up.

Goku and most of the other warriors who had the ability to sense energy stood frozen on their place. Never in their entire life they had felt such presence. It was so powerful that it makes their own power as mere ants. It was as if they are staring right at death.

"Who the heck are you?! And you want?!" asked Naruto in an angry tone as he didn't tried to sense her power.

"You may call Lady Death. I've summoned you all here to have a death tournament." replied Death with a smile

"What's in it for you? And why are you doing this?" asked Toshiro in a serious voice.

"It's simple. I'm just bored and I want some entertainment which you guys can provide." replied Death in a matter of fact tone.

"Like the hell we will!" shouted Naruto in rage.

It was finally the end of war in his world and now someone just like Madara was trying to break the peace. He just couldn't take it anymore.

Naruto was suddenly engulfed by golden aura and formed a giant blue spherical energy ball in right hand. He turned his gaze towards his best frienSasuke who only nodded before preparing Chidori.

"Oh. Interesting." said Death in a amusing time.

Naruto and Sasuke dashed towards the Death at blinding speed. Ready to finish the enemy in one go.

"No! Don't!" shouted Toriko but it was too late.

"Idiots" smirked Zebra

Naruto and Sasuke appeared in front of her but suddenly they were stopped in mid-air.

'My body! I can't move!' thought Naruto and Sasuke hanging in air at the mercy of enemy.

"Ah, young blood. So energetic. You remind me of Odin's son Thor. You will need it at tournament." smiled Death as she merely gestured.

Suddenly Naruto and Sasuke were hit by a wave of energy and were sent flying a dozen of metres away. Sakura and others ran towards them for their aid

"Ah, that shit hurts." groaned Naruto in pain getting up while rubbing his head.

"Naruto, Sasuke, are you two told alright?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah. She is far stronger than we anticipated. That won't happen again." replied Sasuke.

"I won't do that if I were yo, mister." said Goku as he and all the other groups walked towards Naruto and group.

"Eh? Why not?" asked Naruto confused.

"Can't you feel her power? Its far stronger than anyone of us. We have no chance against even if we attack together" replied Toriko.

Naruto eyed the blue haired man with suspicion but later tried to sense woman's power. Much to his surprise, the blue haired guy was right. The power of that woman was on another level. He always thought Kaguya was strongest but this woman easily put her to shame.

"He's right." admitted Naruto.

"If you guys are done with your inspection on me, I would like to explain you the rules." said Death getting everyone's attention. "Good, we will draw numbers and based on that you will fight against each other. You can fight however you want to. The fight will goes till the opponent can fight another, submits or dies."

"What?! You want us to kill each other?! Are you insane?!" yelled Ichigo in rage

"Don't worry, shinigami. Whoever dies will be resurrected immediately after the match with my power of course. And to make it more interesting, I will grant anyone wish of the winner of this tournament ranging from ultimate power to immortality." replied Death convincing the participants a little but the words of Death caught the attention of Vegeta. It was something he always wanted to have and fate has now given him another chance to have it.

"And what if we say we didn't want to fight?" asked Kakashi stepping forwards.

"That's not for you to decide." replied Death bluntly.

"Oh man, a fighting contest? Tht's great. I can't wait to fight against you guys" said Goku in excitement.

"Well, at least there is someone in other worlds who loves to fight." said Zebra as he too was looking forwards towards the fight.

"Why I'm getting the feeling that its not going to end up well?" sighed Sakura in dismay

 **A/N: I don't think I need to tell you guys why everyone is helpless against Death. She is one of the Celestials from Marvel multiverse. That means she is at minimum is universal level with massively FTL+ speed with quite broken abilities.**

 **But why Naruto couldn't stop her? He is faster than light, right?**

 **Wrong!**

 **The fastest character in Naruto without a doubt is 8 Gates Gai. His speed was enough to distort space and time around him and easily blitz Jyuubi Madara. And to do that, one have to be relativistic in speed proved by science.**

 **Relativistic means 1% to 50% the speed of light.**

 **Its still not near light speed.**

 **But Naruto blitz Kaguya who is a teleporter, right?**

 **Again wrong!**

 **He attacked her AFTER she teleported. And attacking someone after he/she teleporting isn't that impressive. It all depends upon predictability. Kaguya used teleportation enough time to let Team 7 to know her next movement.**

 **If you guys have read comics, you know that Wolverine has fought and won against teleportation.**

 **So does that make Wolverine faster than light and equal to Naruto? Well, someone stupid will think that.**

 **Like I have proved its all predictability.**

 **Also acc to FTDS, Kaguya was from other star and covered many light year by covering thousands of light years. Thats means she is MFTL?**

 **BZzztt! Wrong again!**

 **Coming from another star doesn't mean she came from another galaxy. She could have came from other solar system.**

 **She is MFTL? No, sorry guys, but thats wrong too. She has teleportation and can hop into another dimensions. She might have jumped into Earth through her dimension dumping or via teleportation. Hence, proving that she is NOT FTL.**

 **B-but...Naruto dodged FTL jutsu from Madara? He is FTL?!**

 **Wrong! In manga, Naruto dodged that jutsu while Madara was swinging his head towards him, that means he reacted to madara rather than jutsu itself. If u have watched Naruto anime, you guys know that Naruto has lot of filters in it. Naruto dodging that jutsu head on was one of those filters.**

 **So none of Naruto character is faster than light. Also people claim Naruto in Kurama chakra is many times faster than lightning becuz he dodged Raikage's punch. That is also wrong.**

 **Itachi was barely able to react to lightning. But Edo Itachi was able to keep up with Naruto and Killer Bee during their fight with Nagato. So that shows that Naruto in Kyuubi Chakra is just above lightning speed.**

 **In fact no one in this current fanfiction is faster than light at least with their current power and abilities.**

 **Anyways, if you guys have any doubts, you can leave it in review. I will answer them in next chapter. Like I said I WON'T be wanking or downplaying any character.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be the fight between the warriors!**

 **And an important thing- this story is mainly for fun and enjoyment so its your loss to cry over something like fanfiction :P**

 **So favorite, follow, and leave nice reviews.**

 **Eu sunt Dracul1 out for now**


End file.
